The Medical Breast Cancer Section is responsible for the development of a clinical and laboratory program directed at breast cancer. Clinical trials of adjuvant chemotherapy and chemoimmunotherapy, and trials in metastatic disease comparing chemotherapeutic, hormonal and chemohormonal regimens are underway. Biochemical and hormonal marker studies are undertaken and coordinated by the Medical Breast Cancer Section.